Kidnapped
by star jelly
Summary: Logan must deal when the one he loves is kidnapped. Chapter 5 posted.
1. Chapter 1

"Logan, Wheeler, Goren, Eames. My office NOW!" Ross shouted across the squad room. The four detectives hurried over to the office.

"There is a case for all four of you." started Ross.

"Wonderful, there hasn't been one of those since the case with Judge Garrett." said Mike. Ross shot Logan a sour look before continuing.

"This mourning one of the assistant Chief of D's was kidnapped from the parking garage. She was kidnapped at 9 this mourning, but it wasn't realized until two hours later when she hadn't showed up at work" Ross paused, and handed a pile of pictures on his desk to Wheeler. "As you can see from the pictures taken from a security camera, the assailant's face cannot be seen, but the victims can." Wheeler handed the pictures to Logan.

"What's the woman's name sir?" Wheeler asked. Ross opened his mouth to answer - "Logan? Logan are you ok?" Eames asked.

Mike face was pale as he stared at one of the pictures in horror. Eames had to repeat herself a few more times before Mike even registered that anyone was talking. Wheeler looked at the picture Logan was looking at. It was the picture with a clear shot of the victims face.

"Do you know that woman?" Wheeler asked.

"Her name is Carolyn Barek." Logan replied in a shakey voice. "She's my wife."


	2. Chapter 2

"Your WIFE?!" exclaimed Ross.

"Yes," Logan said softly. "My wife." Mike looked as though he were near tears.

"How long Logan? How long have you been married Logan?" Ross began to ask harshly, but stopped when he saw a tear run down Mike's face. "How long have you been married Logan?" he asked gently.

"Almost two years. We got married roughly a year after she left Major Case."

"She was in Major Case?" Wheeler asked Eames quietly.

"She was Logan's first partner, the one before you. She just left suddenly. Never said why."

"This would certainly explain it though." said Goren.

"She worked in the FBI before Major Case, right?" Ross asked Mike. Logan nodded. "Did any of the people she put away get out recently?"

"No," said Mike. "The first person to get out of jail doesn't get out for another 15-20 years."

"Anyone who the two of you caught?" asked Goren. Mike shook his head.

"Not for another 10 years." Mike thought for a moment. "It could be someone from before Major Case. Someone trying to get back at me."

"We will look into it." said Ross. "If everyone wouldn't mind giving me some time with Logan?" Goren, Eames, and Wheeler got up and left the room. Ross faced Mike.

"Logan, Mike, you do realize I am going to have to take you off this case." Logan nodded. "You will be kept informed of the progress, but for now, I think it would be best if you just went home."

"Sir, I would prefer it if I could stay."

"Excuse me?"

"I understand that I would not be able to work on the case, but I would like to be there when Goren and Eames interview witnesses." said Logan.

Ross nodded. "I believe that that would be acceptable."

Logan got up to leave the office. He reached the door when he stopped, and turned back around.

"Captain, Caro and I have kept our relationship secret from the Chief of D's. I would like-" Ross held up his hand to stop him.

"I understand completely. He will not hear about your relationship from me."

Logan smiled at him, then turned, and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

"So why didn't you tell anyone that you were married?" Wheeler asked. She and Mike were waiting in Eames' car. With no leads on the case, Goren and Eames had decided to check out Carolyn's family. If anyone knew anything that Mike didn't, it would be them.

"Carolyn was my partner before you. When we decided that we wanted more in our relationship she left Major Case so that if anyone found out, we couldn't get fired. But then she ended up being transfered to the Chief of Detectives office. If there is anyone in the NYPD who hates me the most, it's Bradshaw. She was already tainted because she had worked with me, so we kept it a secret to protect her reputation." Mike explained.

"And you went along with that?"

"Actually, it was my idea." said Mike.

"Really!" exclaimed Wheeler.

"Yes. I didn't want people calling her a whore just because she loved me." Mike choked up a bit.

"Logan, I had no idea you were so -" Wheeler was suddenly cut off when Eames yelled for Mike to get out of the car. Mike did, and walked down to where Goren and Eames were standing, outside a bakery.

"We can't find her parents, and we can't figure out what the sign says." said Eames. Mike looked at the sign that was posted to the door of the bakery. The sign said,

Zamykają dla dziś, Ślub Córki przy Naszej Matce przy 4

Mike suddenly took off down the street yelling something in Polish to an old lady who was standing by the corner. She responded to him, and suddenly he was running back to the car.

"We need to go to the corner of 11th street and Elm." He quickly glanced down at his watch. "We should be able to make it before vows." Mike said.

"Why are we going to that address?" asked Eames as they all climbed into the car, "And what do you mean make it before vows?"

"The sign said, Close for today, daughter's Wedding at Our Mother's at 4" said Logan, "Carolyn doesn't have any sisters. Just two brothers, and they are both married."


	4. Chapter 4

**A few hours earlier**

Carolyn woke up with what had to be the worst headache ever. Her head was pounding, and her mouth had an almost chemical taste in it. She slowly opened her eyes, and blinked a couple times as she adjusted to the light around her. When she could finally see clearly, Carolyn knew she was no longer in Kansas.

"Oh good you're up." said a voice that was too loud for her pounding head. Carolyn looked around, but She couldn't see anyone.

"Yeah, I'm up." she rasped, her throat as dry as parchment. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You could say that you've finally come home to family." said a male voice that sounded very familiar.

"You've finally decided to settle down. Oh I am so proud of my little Carrie." said a female voice.

"We are all so proud of Care Bear." said a second man.

_Carrie? Care Bear? No one has called me that since... oh shit. _As realization suddenly struck her, Carolyn tried to get up, only to discover that her hands were bound behind her back.

"Why the hell am I bound?"

"Sorry about the inconvenience little sis, we just need to make sure that you don't bolt."

"You know I might not be as inclined to "bolt", as you so nicely put it, if I hadn't been kidnapped! By my own family no less!" Carolyn spat.

"So you've figured us out?" asked one of the men in the room, who Carolyn now knew to be her older brother Richard.

"Well seeing as the only people who call me Carrie are mom and Dad, and you and Stephen are the only ones to call me Care Bear, it was a little easy to figure out."

Carolyn's family moved from where they had been behind her, so she got a good look of who was there. Her mother, father, and both her brothers were in the room with her.

"So why am I hear?" she asked.

"We've let you run wild for too long Carrie," said her father.

"Run wild? What am I six?... this isn't an intervention is it?"

"You could say that." said Stephen.

"I could also say that a tornado is only air currents." Carolyn shot back. "You don't kidnap someone for an intervention, unless it's on tv."

"Well in this case we had to." Carolyn's mother snapped. "I have watched you do things no mother should watch their daughter do, become a cop" she said the word cop as though it were some form of prostitution. "I've watched you waste your life, not marry, and not have kids. I want a granddaughter before I die."

"And I'm sure that Kayla and Becca would be happy to have one for you"

"No, I want one from you." said Carolyn's mother firmly. "And the only way for that to happen is for you to settle down, quit you job, and get married."

"But-" Carolyn stopped talking as she saw a rustle of white out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see... _no no no no no no no. _She couldn't believe it.

"Why is there a wedding dress in the room?" was all that Carolyn could manage to say.

"Carolyn, don't you recognize where you are?" asked her father. "You used to come here every Sunday for classes."

Carolyn swallowed hard. "You mean that..." Carolyn couldn't finish the sentece, she was too scared of the answer.

"Yes dear," her mother said, smiling at her. "You're getting married!"


	5. Chapter 5

Carolyn tried everything to convince her family that she couldn't get married. She begged, she pleaded, she even told them the truth about being married. But in the end they just thought that it was a side effect from the drug they had given her. So her father and her brothers left the room, and in came Carolyn's sisters-in-laws. They had been told that Carolyn was hung over, and that they just had to get her ready. Carolyn cried silently as they removed her from her work clothes.

"Here put this on" said Becca happily, handing her a white teddy. "You husband will be so proud of who he's married after he sees you in that!" Carolyn thought she was going to be sick as her sisters-in-laws stripped her underwear off her, and slipped the teddy on to her. Then came the wedding dress, which Carolyn recognized as her mothers, makeup, and the lace veil.

"Oh look at you!" said Kayla, "You're husband is going to think you look so beautiful!"

_My husband already thinks I look beautiful, _thought Carolyn mournfully as Becca and Kayla put the finishing touches on her. When they were done, Carolyn's family came into give her one last look over before Stephen, Richard, Becca, and Kayla had to go take their places as grooms men and bridesmaids. Her mother gave her a tearful kiss before leaving her alone with her father. He turned to her.

"I don't want to see your mother hurt anymore. So you will walk down that aisle, and marry the man there. Just remember that if you try to run," he pulled a gun from his pocket. "I will shoot you. No more disappointments."

CICICICICICI CICICICICICI CICICICICICI CICICICICICI CICICICICICI CICICICICICI

As Carolyn began to walk down the aisle, she could feel her father's gun pressing into her side. All around her were smiling faces.

"Do you like it?" asked her father, "We found an old diary of yours where you described what you wanted your wedding to look like, we replicated it exactly."

Carolyn didn't respond, too focused on the man at the end of the aisle who was looking at her as though she were a piece of meat. _Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick_.

CICICICICICI CICICICICICI CICICICICICI CICICICICICI CICICICICICI CICICICICICI

Mike jumped out of the car as soon as it pulled up to the curb, Wheeler, Goren, and Eames followed quickly behind him. Music could be heard coming out of the church.

"Eames, Goren you two go around the back, Wheeler and I will go in the front."Mike said. Eames and Goren nodded before taking off around the back of the church. Wheeler and Logan began to climb the steps up to the church.

"So what's the plan?" asked Wheeler.

"I was thinking of running in and saying that the wedding was illegal." said Mike.

"You're kidding." said Wheeler "Oh my god your not kidding.

CICICICICICI CICICICICICI CICICICICICI CICICICICICI CICICICICICI CICICICICICI

"For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one --" the priest was cut off when the door to the church flew open with a bang.

"I object to this wedding!" shouted Mike as he and Wheeler ran down the aisle.

"You object to the wedding?" asked the priest "Why?"

"Because it's illegal." said Mike.

"how is a wedding illegal?" asked Richard.

"Oh it's one of those laws that no one knows is illegal" said Mike. "Like walking a giraffe down a street while naked, selling a pickle that bounces less then seven inches... polygamy. Little things like that." Everyone in the church looked at him like he was nuts.

"Do you know that man?" Carolyn's father asked her in a whisper. She shook her head. "who are you?" he asked Mike.

"I'm Robert Goren." It took Carolyn a moment to understand what Mike was saying. If Goren was in the church then that meant,

"Goren," she called, "Mein Vater hält eine Pistole!"

CICICICICICI CICICICICICI CICICICICICI CICICICICICI CICICICICICI CICICICICICI

Goren heard her from the back of the church.

"Was that Barek?" asked Eames. Goren nodded. "What did she say?"

"My father is holding a gun."

CICICICICICI CICICICICICI CICICICICICI CICICICICICI CICICICICICI CICICICICICI

Carolyn's father grabbed her roughly by the arm. "What the hell did you just say?" he growled.

Before Carolyn could respond she heard a voice behind her.

"Do you know what else is illegal?" asked a familiar voice. Carolyn's father turned to the muzzle of Eames' gun pointed straight at his head.

"Kidnapping."


	6. Chapter 6

Carolyn sat in silence as Mike drove her to their house. After her family had been arrested Carolyn had been driven to the precinct where she had given her statement. Once she was done Ross agreed to let her go home before Bradshaw came up and all hell broke loose. Mike gripped the steering wheel tightly, respecting Carolyn's need for silence, but at the same time worried for her. She had been calm since they had taken her from the church, she hadn't cried, she hadn't even reached out to Mike for comfort. Mike knew Carolyn was in shock, he had seen it before in other victims. The question was when was she going to be affected by what had happened to her. For some it only took a few hours, for others days.

Mike pulled into the driveway of their house. They had decided to buy a house in Queens soon after they had gotten married. It wasn't a big house, just the right size for a couple and a child or two. Mike jumped out of the car and ran quickly up to the door to unlock it. Carolyn pushed her way past him silently. Carolyn froze the moment she got into the house. At the end of the hallway she was standing in was a mirror. She was still wearing her wedding dress and she just stood, looking at her reflection until Mike put his hand on her shoulder.

"Carolyn?" he asked softly. Carolyn shoved his hand away from her.

"Oh my god" she said quietly. "Oh my god!" she got louder. She began to tear at the dress screaming "Get it off! Get it off!" Mike ran over to her and began to help her get the dress off. The zipper got stuck and Mike grabbed a pair of scissors and ripped the dress with them. When the dress was off Mike then proceeded to use to scissors to help Carolyn get the teddy off her. The moment Carolyn' s clothes were off her she ran upstairs and jumped into the shower, not even waiting for the water to heat up. Mike quickly ran upstairs after her and, after undressing, jumped into the shower with her.

"Get it off! Get it all off!" Carolyn was crying as she scrubbed makeup off her face. Mike wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh." he said "Everything is going to be okay." Mike helped Carolyn wash all visible traces of the day off her. He then dried her off with a towel, and carried her, like a child, into their bedroom. Mike lay Carolyn down on the bed and then held her as she cried, until sleep overtook them both.

**Across the street**

"911 what is the nature of the emergency?"

"I just saw my neighbor being attacked, I think she's being raped. Her name is Carolyn Barek...

* * *

**1PP**

"So how far have you gotten Captain?" asked the Chief of Detectives.

"Not very far sir. The farthest we got interviewing any of her family was with her brother because instead of asking for a lawyer straight away he said 'I haven't done anything wrong, I want a lawyer'".

"I thought you three were supposed to be the best" the Chief said looking at Goren, Eames and Wheeler.

"We _are_ the best sir" said Eames, "But there's nothing we can do if they lawyer up."

"What about those two?" the Chief nodded his head in the direction of one of the conference rooms where they had decided to let Carolyn's sisters-in-laws wait. Wheeler jumped right in.

"Well sir I tried to talk to them but those women are complete dip-" she stopped when she saw the look on Ross' face. "They're um- they're complete dimwits sir."

"What makes you say that?" the Chief asked.

"Well sir, let's just say that the smartest thing the said was 'I like police stations because of the lighting" Everyone looked at her unbelieving. "I'm not kidding!"

"They're certainly not the brightest bulbs on the Hanukkah bush!"Ross joked.

"Umm sir?" said Goren. "That makes no sense what so ever."

"It doesn't matter, just something my youngest always says."

Goren was just about to comment on the fact that Ross' kids were not the brightest bulbs on the Hanukkah bush either when a young man ran up to them.

"Captain we have a 911 call from Queens." the man said hurriedly.

"Queens?" asked Ross.

"Yes, it's about Barek. Her neighbor saw her being attacked, it's a possible rape."

Bradshaw immediately jumped into action, organizing the SWAT team and other things they would need. Ross however held back when he saw Goren glance at Eames hesitantly. Once Bradshaw was out of earshot he turned to them.

"You don't think she was raped do you?" he asked them. They both shook their heads.

"Captain" Goren said, "Logan drove Barek home. If someone did attack her why wasn't he mentioned by the neighbors?"

Eames stepped in for Goren, "You saw how quiet she was in the precinct, she was in shock. I'll bet you anything she panicked when she got home."

"You're probably right," Ross said sighing, "But we have to treat this as though it were a rape. I'm sorry there's nothing I can do about that." The detectives nodded in understanding. A second later a someone ran into the room to tell them that they needed to get to the cars.

* * *

Carolyn had been sleeping peacefully spooned in Mike's arms when a loud bang woke her and Mike up.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"I'll go see" Mike said. He grabbed his bathrobe and his gun. Just as he reached for the doorknob the door burst open, and Mike was greeted by four SWAT members pointing their guns strait at him. Carolyn was sitting in bed clutching the bed-sheet to her screaming. Bradshaw, Eames, and Wheeler ran into the room the moment they heard her screaming.

"Carolyn-" Bradshaw began before Carolyn cut him off.

"Get OUT!" She screamed, " GET OUT, **GET OUT, _GET OUT!"_** Everyone quickly backed out of the room leaving a sobbing Carolyn to fall into Mike's arms.

*******

**Well that took me a ridiculously long time to update. I have no idea when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully soon but I have a lot of other ideas running around my head right now. **

**Hint, reviews help, a lot!! So if you want to feed me ideas or just tell me I'm great PLEASE DO!! But no flames _please!_  
**


End file.
